User blog:KingPin0422/KingPin0422's Ideal Dimensional Tiering System
Introduction The following is a comprehensive overview of the hierarchical system which this wiki utilizes in order to properly categorize and index fictional characters and entities based on the scale of their feats, and the varying scopes which they can feasibly affect or create/destroy. It should always be kept in mind that, while Destructive Capacity and Area of Effect are some of the most primary ways to qualify for a certain tier, they are not the only ones. For instance, harming a character with a certain level of Durability also allows another character to qualify for the corresponding tier. Furthermore, it should be noted that characters from a higher tier are not necessarily invincible to entities of lower tiers, as certain powers and abilities can potentially bypass the difference in strength entirely, allowing the latter to contend with, or overpower such characters. See this page for more information. It is also important to know that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of a given tier are extremely variable, and can be absolutely massive in scale. Hence, being far stronger than a character that belongs to a certain tier does not necessarily qualify one for a higher rating. Tier 10 - Infinitesimal Threats This tier pertains to characters who can create/destroy or affect the whole structure of a lower-dimensional universe, or lower layers/levels of reality. This tier is broken into the following categories: 10-C: Point level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating a 0-D level construct of any size, or 3 levels of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. This tier also include characters who are vastly below this level, and all characters beneath this tier’s requirements in any significant way will still be at this tier. 10-B: Line level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating a 1-D level construct of any size, or 2 levels of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. 10-A: Plane level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating a 2-D level construct of any size, or 1 level of infinity/degree of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. Tier 9 - Standard Threats 9-C: Tiny Animal level Low 9-C | Submicronic level: 9-B: Average Human level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of regular humans, such as teenagers or unathletic adults. Low 9-B | Below Average Human level: Characters capable of exerting force comparable to humans who are below the average norm in terms of strength, such as small children or infirm people, as well smaller animals such as cats and dogs. High 9-B | Athlete level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of more athletic humans, such as trained fighters or generally physically fit individuals. 9-A: Peak Human level Characters who stand at the threshold of human strength and capabilities, represented by Olympic level athletes or rigorously trained martial artists, as well as larger animals. Tier 8 - Urban Threats 8-C | Wall level Characters who can destroy or significantly damage extremely resistant materials such as stone, metal or steel, as well as similarly resistant parts of constructions such as structural boulders and walls. 8-B | Building level Characters who can destroy medium-sized buildings and constructions, such as large factories or large complexes such as supermarkets. Low 8-B | Small Building level: Characters capable of destroying rooms or small constructions, such as houses or smaller buildings. High 8-B | Large Building level: Characters capable of destroying large buildings and constructions, such as skyscrapers. 8-A: City Block level Characters who can destroy urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. High 8-A | Multi-City Block level: Characters who can destroy multiple urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. Tier 7 - Nuclear Threats 7-C: Town level Characters who are capable of destroying the area or terrain occupied by sizeable villages or rural towns, or reproduced an output of power comparable to that of stronger nuclear weapons. Low 7-C | Small Town level: Characters who are capable of destroying the general area or terrain occupied by smaller towns and settlements, as well as larger villages. High 7-C | Large Town level: Characters who are capable of destroying the general area or terrain occupied by larger towns and settlements. 7-B: City level Characters who are capable of destroying decently-sized cities and equivalent areas. Low 7-B | Small City level: Characters who are capable of destroying smaller cities and equivalent areas. 7-A: Mountain level Characters who can destroy or affect an area equivalent to a sizeable mountain, or more generally output the energy required to do so. Take note that context, the size of the mountain and the method through which it is destroyed are very relevant here, and may impact on the rating of such a feat. See this page for more information on the matter. High 7-A | Large Mountain level: Characters who can generate the energy output required to destroy a large mountain, usually through the pulverization of a medium-sized one, or the destruction of a sizeable mountain range. Much like the previous one, this tier heavily depends on context and the method used to destroy a large mountain, with certain feats such as vaporization or violent fragmentation potentially wielding higher results than High 7-A. Tier 6 - Tectonic Threats 6-C: Island level Characters who can generate the energy output necessary to destroy an entire island or areas of equivalent size. High 6-C | Large Island level: Characters who can generate the energy output necessary to destroy a large island or areas of equivalent size. 6-B: Country level Characters who are capable of destroying a decently-sized country or areas of equivalent scope. Low 6-B | Small Country level: Characters who are capable of destroying a small country or areas of equivalent scope. High 6-B | Large Country level: Characters who are capable of destroying a large country or areas of equivalent scope. 6-A: Continent level Characters who are capable of destroying entire continents, or areas of equivalent size. High 6-A | Multi-Continent level: Characters capable of affecting areas equivalent to multiple continents, or alternatively all of the contents of Earth's surface. Tier 5 - Planetary Threats 5-C: Moon level Characters capable of destroying celestial objects of comparable size to Earth's Moon. 5-B: Planet level Characters who can create, destroy and/or significantly affect an entire planet of comparable size to Earth. Although it should be noted that most feats of planetary destruction in fiction would actually yield higher results than this. Low 5-B | Small Planet level: Characters capable of creating/destroying smaller planets such as Mercury and Venus, or affecting an area of equivalent scope. High 5-B | Large Planet level: Characters who can create, destroy and/or significantly affects larger planets comparable in size to gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn, or affecting an area of equivalent scope. 5-A: Dwarf Star level Characters who can destroy dwarf stars. Tier 4 - Stellar Threats 4-C: Star level Characters capable of creating and/or destroying stellar masses comparable in size to our own sun. Low 4-C | Small Star level: Characters capable of creating and/or destroying small stars. High 4-C | Large Star level: Characters capable of creating and/or destroying large stars. 4-B: Solar System level Characters capable of creating and/or destroying solar systems, also affecting the spaces between celestial bodies in the process. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level Characters who are capable of creating and/or destroying multiple solar systems, or significant portions of a galaxy such as the Milky Way. Tier 3 - Cosmic Threats 3-C: Galaxy level Characters capable of creating and/or destroy a galaxy, when the space between celestial bodies is taken into account as well. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level Characters capable of creating and/or destroy multiple galaxies, when the space between celestial objects is taken into account as well. 3-A: Universe level Characters who can affect/create/destroy a finitely sized universe. This is usually exhibited through explosions/implosions, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. High 3-A | High Universe level: Characters who can output an infinite amount of energy on a 3-D scale, or those who can affect an infinite 3-D area or an infinite number of finite spaces when not accounting for any higher dimensions or time. Large numbers of infinite universes, unless causally closed off from one another, only count for a higher level of this tier. Being “infinitely” stronger than this level, unless uncountably so, also does not qualify for any higher tier. Tier 2 - Extradimensional Threats 2-C: Continuum level Characters who are capable of significantly affecting, creating and/or destroying an area of space that is qualitatively larger than an infinitely sized 3-dimensional expanse. Common fictional examples of spaces representing such sizes are space-time continua of an universal scale, though it can be more generally fulfilled by any 4-dimensional space that is: A) Provably infinite, can be safely assumed to be so, or is otherwise of a significant size. B) Portrayed as infinitely larger than 3-dimensional objects and spaces by the given work of fiction. C) Equivalent to a large extra dimension. 2-B: Multiverse level Low 2-B | Low Multiverse level: Characters who can create and/or destroy small multiverses which are comprised of a number of causally isolated universes ranging anywhere from two to a thousand. 2-B | Multiverse level: Characters who can create and/or destroy larger multiverses which are comprised of 1001 to any higher finite amount of causally isolated universes. High 2-B | High Multiverse level: Characters who can create and/or destroy a countably infinite number of causally isolated universes. 2-A: Higher-Dimensional Multiverse level I Low 2-A | 5-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 5-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 5). 2-A | 6-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 6-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 6). High 2-A | 7-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 7-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 7). Tier 1 - Hyperdimensional Threats Characters who can significantly affect spaces of qualitatively greater sizes than ordinary universal/multiversal models and spaces, usually represented in fiction as higher planes or levels of existence which trivialize everything below them into insignificance, either by perceiving them as akin to fictional constructs or by being infinitely greater in relation to them. This tier is broken into the following categories: 1-C: Complex Multiverse level Low 1-C | 8-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 8-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 8). 1-C | 9-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 9-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 9). High 1-C | 10-D Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 10-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 10). 1-B: Hyperverse level 1-B | Hyperverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to 11-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ 11) or greater, up to any higher finite number of dimensions. High 1-B | High Hyperverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces of a size correspondent to a countably infinite-dimensional real coordinate space (R ^ ∞). This is usually represented in fiction by endless hierarchies of layers of existence, each succeeding one completely trivializing the previous into insignificance. Infinite-dimensional spaces and objects qualify for this tier iff they are provably infinite in all of their axes, or can be safely assumed to be so. Characters who only encompass finitely-sized subsets of each axis of infinite-dimensional space are defaulted to High 3-A. 1-A - Inaccessible Threats Characters who functionally transcend the rest of the Tiering System, and stand outside of any extensions of infinite hierarchies and sizes, to varying degrees and magnitudes. In more straightforward terms, this category could be said to be occupied by characters whose size and/or level of power cannot be reached by merely stacking bigger infinities upon each other. Low 1-A | Low Outerverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy structures and spaces of uncountably infinite dimensions, or which have a size roughly analogous to them, such as uncountably infinite hierarchies of planes of existence, most specifically ones whose amount of layers is comparable to the set of all real numbers, and are thus equated to the first uncountably infinite cardinal, ℵ1, for simplicity's sake. 1-A | Outerverse level: Characters capable of significantly affecting meta-dimensional, abstract spaces that lie completely outside of regular applications of large dimensionality as a spatio-temporal constant/metric as represented in physics, even in relation to infinite or uncountably infinite dimensions, or which alternatively exist completely beyond infinitely-layered hierarchies of existence, usually perceiving them as fictional or something similarly irrelevant in comparison to them. However, a character can qualify for this rating if they are clearly defined as or implied to be bypassing the size of dimensional structures and/or hierarchical layers of any number, even if the setting of their verse lacks an infinite number of those. Mathematically, 1-A has its size represented by ℵ2, the second smallest uncountably infinite cardinal number, and can be extended unto greater levels of infinity, representing different complexities or qualitative "steps" on an Outerversal scale, not unlike the way 2-A through 1-B are divided. Characters who stand an infinite number of steps above "Baseline" Outerversal realms and structures are to have a +''' modifier in their Attack Potency section (Outerverse level+). '''High 1-A | High Outerverse level: Characters who can affect and create/destroy states or realms which are transcendent over Outerversal states of being altogether, completely superseding the framework in which entities of such nature are defined in the first place, and by consequence vastly exceeding even infinitely-layered Outerversal Hierarchies and extensions thereof. Mathematically, this tier is represented by a strongly inaccessible cardinal. Tier 0 - Boundless Threats 0 | Boundless level: Characters who demonstrate an existential superiority to, or can create/destroy/affect, transcendental abstract levels of existence which conceptually stand superior to even High 1-A levels. Being “omnipotent” or any similar reasoning is not nearly enough to reach this tier; characters at this level must transcend High 1-A characters as High 1-A characters would transcend 1-A ones. Mathematically, this tier exists outside all extensions of infinity and even meta-extensions already beyond all extensions of infinity, including that of inaccessible cardinals. This tier has no true endpoint, and can be extended unto any higher level, spiraling infinitely upwards. Category:Scale Category:Guide Category:Blog posts